Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor, and more particularly, it relates to an outboard motor including a power generator.
Description of the Background Art
An outboard motor including a power generator is known in general. Such an outboard motor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-128388, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-128388 discloses an outboard motor including an engine, a power generator driven by the rotation of the engine, and a rectifier that converts alternating-current power output from the power generator into direct-current power.
In general, it is preferable to increase the power generation amount with an increase in the size of a marine vessel mounted with the outboard motor. A power generation system capable of increasing the power generation amount by performing phase control of the power generator is known in general.
When the phase control is performed in order to increase the power generation amount, however, a reverse magnetic field acts on a permanent magnet so that irreversible demagnetization of the permanent magnet disadvantageously easily occurs. Thus, it is difficult to efficiently generate electric power while significantly reducing or preventing the irreversible demagnetization of the permanent magnet. When the size of the power generator is increased in order to increase the power generation amount, the size of a cowling (engine cover) is increased. Thus, when a plurality of outboard motors are mounted adjacent to each other, the adjacent outboard motors easily collide with each other, and the turning angles of the outboard motors are disadvantageously limited.